Fragment of Your Imagination
by Asarielle
Summary: To 14-year-old Dawn Summers, the world has become to much. Especially when she is ripped out of her own dimension and thrust into that of another. Once again, she is torn, inside and out.
1. Default Chapter

Fragment of Your Imagination  
  
By : Asarielle  
  
Crossover : Lord of the Rings & Buffy the Vampire Layer x-over  
  
Disclaimer : I own all of the following.. Nadda. Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
Summary : To 14-year-old Dawn Summers, the world has become to much. Especially when she is ripped out of her own dimension and thrust into that of another. Once again, she is torn, inside and out.  
  
------------------------------------- Torn Inside and Out------------------ ----------------------  
  
Looking down below, Dawn didn't sense any fear. She wondered at this. She hated heights; she had ever since Buffy had tormented her by threatening to drop her down the stairs when she was young. She had even held Dawn over the ledge. Dawn had threatened that she would tell on Buffy about her late night slip out / get together with her friends. That was when Buffy was 12 and hadn't known any better, but somehow the memory had stuck with her. all up until she found out the truth.  
  
The truth.  
  
Just recently Dawn had learned it. She had learned how her memories were. fake. Fiction. Fables. Tales. Myths. Whatever you wanted to call them, it all meant the same thing. Her memories were big fat white lies. The idea hurt her more than she showed. Sure, she was a brat. She had always been one. Buffy was a bigger brat, though. She always lied to Dawn, never telling her the full truth. It seemed that that memory-fact was true, at least. She couldn't hate Buffy, though. It's not right to hate the dead. And Buffy was dead, six feet under in the ground. Hell goddesses can do that to you, even if you are the Slayer. There had been talk before Glory captured Dawn that they could bring Buffy back. Glorificus had used some kind of mystical energy to destroy Buffy. There was a loophole that would allow them to call on Osiris to bring her back. Once they revealed this, however, they found that they would need Dawn's blood to put in the Urn of Osiris. All because her blood opened up hell dimensions. Glorificus chose this moment of comprehension to barge in a whisk away Dawn. Now there was no hope for the world. The Scoobies would fight, and fail. Dawn knew what she had to do. And for it, she felt torn. Minutes ticked by and Dawn could hear Willow using magick against Glory. Poor Willow. She never was powerful enough. She would be someday, though, if she continued on this path of powerful magick. Speaking of magick, what had happened to shy ole Tara? And Xander, what was he going to try and do to help? And Anya, would she fight this time even though she has left before? Giles, there was no doubt he was going to try to his death to protect this world.  
  
Spike.  
  
Memories attempted to overwhelm Dawn as she thought about the vampire. He had always been there for her after they understood her condition. He had always been there for her. That's more than she could say for Buffy. Ever since Buffy found out, she had tried to protect Dawn. Buffy and Spike. what a futile romance. Mostly considering Buffy loathed Spike's guts while he adored her from every. and Dawn meant EVERY. angle.  
  
A sudden noise brought Dawn out of her reverie. She looked away from the hold near her feet to the man that stood before her. He had helped her once. maybe he could help again. She licked her lips and spoke so he could hear.  
  
"You. you can help me. Untie me. Please. help me. She's coming."  
  
A small ounce of hope was filtering back into her soul as she saw a potential friend standing there. Why then, did a sense of dread overcloud that sense of hope?  
  
The man began to walked toward her while saying, "Well. it seems she's running a bit late, is the thing. And, uh, if her splendidness can't be here in time to bleed you." He began to whisper in an eerie voice. "Hey. Kid. Wanna see a trick?"  
  
It was probably at this moment that Dawn wanted to scream at everything. This dimension, those stupid monks, those fucked up gods. At least now she knew where that sense of dread came from. Though for once in her life, she wished she was and ignorant brat. The wishes of saviors, as Buffy had told her once, was to be like they once were before. But how could Dawn wish this, when before she knew she was nothing? How to explain that to a shrink? Over and over again, a song began to repeat in her head. It had been on the Top Ten a few weeks ago. Something by Natalie Imbruglia. "Torn."  
  
****************************  
  
I thought I saw a man brought to life  
  
He was warm  
  
He came around like he was dignified  
  
He showed me what it was to cry  
  
****************************  
  
This man in front of her. she had trusted him about the spell. The spell that brought her mother back. In the end, she had decided to rip up the picture. but she HAD trusted him. Now he was standing before her, looking smug and quite a bit insane. Standing there before him, she felt her tears begin to run down her cheeks. How could she die when she had never lived?  
  
****************************  
  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
  
You don't seem to know  
  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
  
But I don't know him anymore  
  
****************************  
  
This man before her was a monster. She knew this as he began to speak again. "Well, what do you know? It's just about that time. Dawn looked past him to see. Spike. He was her only hope now.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Spike began to saunter over to the man in front of her. "Doesn't a man stay dead when you kill him?"  
  
The man only looked smug as he replied, "Look who's talking."  
  
"Come on, Doc, let's you and me have a go."  
  
So that was the man's name. Doc. Ugh. Bad taste in names for sure.  
  
"I. do have a prior appointment."  
  
"This won't take long."  
  
"No. I don't imagine it will."  
  
At these words, Spike lunged forward, only to have Doc swing him around and stab him in the back. Spike gasped and walked forward as the knife fell to the floor. "You don't come near the girl, Doc."  
  
Doc seemed surprised at this. "I don't smell a soul anywhere on you. Why do you even care?"  
  
Spike was managing to stay somewhat upright. "I've loved all her family, and her as well."  
  
Doc just seemed to smirk and reply, "Oh." His long tongue flew out while he dropped to the floor and knocked Spike's knees form under him. Doc then got up and pulled Spike's hands behind his back. "To bad she's going to die. Don't feel guilty, she never lived."  
  
Spike, wide-eyed, could only murmur, "Love you," as he fell.  
  
Dawn's eyes got wide as she watched Spike tumble off the side. Why did she always hurt those she loved? Joyce's brain tumor had come into effect because of Dawn. Buffy had died trying to figure out a way to keep Dawn safe. Now Spike. He probably had at least twenty broken bones. Dawn could hear screaming in the background, it was only when her throat stung that she noticed they were her own screams.  
  
Minutes later, Dawn was screaming more from the shallow cuts that Doc was making all over her midsection.  
  
"Shallow cuts, shallow cuts, let the blood flow free."  
  
With each cut to her torso, he was inching closer and closer. Suddenly, a hand reached from over the edge and grabbed Doc's leg. Faintly, she heard Spike's voice utter, "You want Hell? I'll meet you there soon." With that, Doc tumbled over the edge.  
  
****************************  
  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
  
My conversation has run dry  
  
That's what's going on  
  
Nothing's fine I'm torn  
  
****************************  
  
Leaning over, Dawn could see Doc hit the ground. Spike's arm was inching its way up to the top. Finally, Dawn could see his whole body swinging onto the platform. When he was finally up there with her, he found Doc's knife and cut her bonds. Before Dawn and Spike walked away, Dawn looked back. A light was beginning to glow below the tower. Weary eyed, she looked towards Spike.  
  
Licking her lips, she began to say all of her thoughts up to this point. "Spike? I love you. Please remember that. I know you don't love me the way you loved Buffy, but it doesn't matter. Nothing really does now, huh? I have to jump or everyone dies. Tell the group that I love them all and that I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Everything is my fault, so now I'm going to make it better. I'm going to keep all of you alive so you can actually live the life that I was forbidden. So that you all can live. I have to jump."  
  
Spike was shaking his head. "Don't do it bit. It'll kill you."  
  
"I know. But it's worth it right? The world should live? That's what I'm hoping, 'cause otherwise there is no reason to do anything, at all. Mom died, Buffy died, and now it's my turn. Make sure the others understand. You have to be strong. I've learned the lesson Buffy was trying to teach me. The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Live. if only for me."  
  
****************************  
  
I'm all out of faith  
  
This is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
  
That I can't love you anymore  
  
****************************  
  
Dawn turned away from Spike, tears falling down both of their cheeks. His a blood red, hers oddly the same.  
  
****************************  
  
Illusion never changed  
  
Into something real  
  
I'm wide awake  
  
And I can see  
  
The perfect sky is torn  
  
****************************  
  
There was a rip in the fabric of this dimension. The portal was a cloud of energy that shot out electricity and demons. She swallowed as a dragon swept by. The illusion of her life faded away as she took a step closer to the end.  
  
****************************  
  
You're a little late  
  
I'm already torn  
  
****************************  
  
Dawn now felt empty. Was this how a savior always felt? Was this Buffy's life after fifteen?  
  
****************************  
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right  
  
Should have seen just what was there  
  
And not some holy light  
  
Which crawled beneath my veins  
  
And now I don't care  
  
****************************  
  
Cordelia had had a vision. Seemed she had been right about Dawn. Her blood was a holy light of any kind, instead her blood was meant to destroy. And now she didn't care. Apathy was taking over.  
  
****************************  
  
I had no luck  
  
I don't miss it all that much  
  
There's just so many things  
  
That I can touch I'm torn  
  
I'm all out of faith  
  
This is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
  
That I can't love you anymore  
  
****************************  
  
Now that Dawn mulled over the idea, she wouldn't want to go back to the memories. She would rather have reality than a lie. Emptiness settled inside as she thought this. She really was torn.  
  
****************************  
  
Illusion never changed  
  
Into something real  
  
I'm wide awake  
  
And I can see  
  
The perfect sky is torn  
  
You're a little late  
  
I'm already torn  
  
Torn  
  
****************************  
  
No on could save her now. With a running start, she dived over the edge of the platform to meet her fate. The fate of death.  
  
****************************  
  
I'm all out of faith  
  
This is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
  
Lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed  
  
Into something real  
  
I'm wide awake  
  
And I can see  
  
The perfect sky is torn  
  
****************************  
  
Minutes seemed like hours as Dawn felt the energy surged through every particle of her body, burning her from the inside out. Hell was nothing compared to this. Knives seemed to jab at every part of her body, willing her to scream more than she already was. Her voice began to grow hoarse. Her eyelids began to grow lazy and drooped. Dawn forced herself to stay awake and try and see out of the energy ball. Faintly through the energy, she could see Willow holding Tara and crying. Giles was also crying while Xander was holding Anya, his face a mask of grief. She had hurt the Scoobies to save the world.  
  
Dawn felt her last ounce of strength go out as she fell to the floor. She couldn't feel anything, and soon realized that she was floating in the air while her body was on the ground. Suddenly, something pulled at her navel, and Dawn found herself floating higher and higher as she screamed mentally for her friends. She wanted so to erase their grief. She wanted Willow's arms around her, comforting her once again. Feeling Willow's aura, she held on. Mostly she did this in hopes that she wouldn't leave. It was all for nothing. Farther up she went by the second. As she was pulled farther and farther up, it got hard to see anything. How could she even see things without any eyes? Questions were quickly put to the back of her mind as she found that she was in outer space. Not only that. she was being dragged toward a black hole. that was blue. Now how did that work out? Didn't matter. She went through it, all the while feeling like she was being plopped into a blender and made into puree.  
  
After twelve more oddly bluish-yellow black holes, Dawn was mentally exhausted. She would've been physically exhausted if she had a body. The only reason she was conscious was because. well. her consciousness and her subconscious were watching the same thing. so it was practically impossible to fade away into dreamland.  
  
Out of nowhere, Dawn's vision suffered from a very, very bright light. I mean VERY bright light. It could hardly even be considered a light since it was surrounding her whole body. Suddenly, Dawn could see a city. There were waterfalls and trees everywhere. The largest shock, however, came when she got near enough to a circle of stone to see a body very like that of her own. She began to float closer to the ground and as she did, she could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"We shall find that out at a later time if we can discern whether or not she is alive."  
  
A man with shaggy brown hair knelt down to her form and put his fingers on her neck.  
  
"Her skin is cool and her pulse is absent."  
  
"Sad it is that one so young as she would end up here, dead."  
  
The shaggy-haired brunette had not yet removed his hand from her throat. It was at this moment that Dawn was once again tugged at her navel, if she even had one, and soon she found herself feeling tremendous pain all around her body. It seemed that the cycle right now was pain, tugging, peace, pain, et cetera.  
  
The man jumped back from her, startled, as he felt a pulse beneath her skin.  
  
"Nay, she is now alive and warm. What could cause such an anomaly?"  
  
"I know not. Though I suspect that she should be taken quickly to the Healing Houses."  
  
"We are wasting our time!"  
  
"Silence yourself and sit down. This occurrence has caught us all by surprise. We need to handle this before further going. This human may be a sign of good will. or that of evil."  
  
"How sure are you that she is human?"  
  
"She does not have the ears of the elves, the stout body of a dwarf, or the size of a hobbit. What else would she be?"  
  
The voices began to blend into each other as the pain became unbearable. It now felt like she was made up of fragments of a crayon that were slowly being melted back together. In other words? Hell was once again challenged in the 'worst pain' category of life. Dawn's pain right now was definitely winning. The last thing Dawn thought of as she once again fell asleep was. 'Who is the girl beside me?' 


	2. Horrifying Discoveries

Fragment of Your Imagination  
  
By : Asarielle  
  
Crossover : Lord of the Rings & Buffy the Vampire Layer x-over  
  
Disclaimer : I own all of the following.. Nadda. Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
Summary : To 14-year-old Dawn Summers, the world has become to much. Especially when she is ripped out of her own dimension and thrust into that of another. Once again, she is torn, inside and out.  
  
Normal language is in "aslfjdlsk"  
  
Elvish is in * dfsdkfj;sdj *  
  
------------------------------- Horrifying Discoveries --------------------- ----------  
  
Darkness surrounded her. Hours it seemed had passed since Dawn had seen any sense of light. When she had first awoken, Dawn had looked about. The darkness did not allow a single light to escape. Thus Dawn was blinded by the darkness. As she reached out her senses, she was disgusted. Pushing back the urge to empty her stomach, Dawn felt her hands along the ground. It seemed wet, though with what, Dawn did not know. Wondering if this was the same city she had been in earlier, Dawn crept along the floor to find a wall. It seemed to take hours of groping blindly in the dark until Dawn found a wall. Running her fingertips up the wall, Dawn found that it was covered in an odd jelly substance. She definitely did not want to know what that was. She stood then, balancing herself on the wall as she did so. It seemed like ages had passed since she stood. Her knees popped and her back ached as she took her first step forward. Minutes passed as she brought up her will to take another step. Slowly it was that she made her way through the maze of walls, every now and then slumping to the ground in exhaustion. Telling herself that there was a reason to try and find light, Dawn shuffled farther and farther along.  
  
Finally, when all hope seemed lost, she saw a spark of light. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but it had given her hope. Shuffling forward with all of her might, Dawn found that the wall ended. Seconds ticked by as Dawn wondered where she was. Suddenly, lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the grounds around her. Screams filled the silent caves as Dawn looked on in horror. In front of her was a battlefield of human remains. Corpses were hanging from trees as the blood still flowed onto the ground. A wind blew, bringing the vile stench of death to Dawn's frail nose. Another bolt of lightening shattered the silence that remained after her screams. Dawn backed up and turned her head to the safety of the wall, only to find it covered with human entrails. The silence was once again overtaken as her screams racketed out of her body. When would this nightmare ever end? Where was she? Most importantly, why was she here?  
  
Shuffling backwards away from the horrific battlefield, Dawn fell backwards. She fell in a puddle of the comforting water. Turning her head, she found that it wasn't water that greeted her, but blood. Looking at her hands, she found them covered with blood and human remains. Her stomach disagreed with everything she had found out. Retching upon the bloodstained floor, Dawn rolled over and hoped for it to end. Leaning over only brought her back into contact with a long, slender rock. Picking it up from under her, she found it to be a human bone, gnawed as if a dog had chewed it. It was then that she heard the growling of a dog off to her left. Lightening flashed again, frightening her past anything she had ever witnessed. She was only a fourteen-year-old girl, why then did she suddenly not feel like one?  
  
The beast's mouth was snarling at her, baring its teeth and daring her to fight. She whimpered and backed away. It advanced and she scrambled backwards, attempting to put as much distance between the beast and herself as possible. A faint glow could be seen up above her, so she quickly tried her best to climb the rocks. This was no easy task since she had rarely even run for a long period of time. The beast growled from below her, spurring her on with haste. Only fifteen more feet. Minutes ticked by as the beast got closer. Ten more feet. With the animal almost at her heals, Dawn jumped up the last two rocks and saw the light. Deciding that it was her only hope, she jumped towards it while the beast shied away. Heart pounding, gut wrenching fear engulfed her as she realized what she had just done. She had jumped into an unknown portal that could lead her anywhere.  
  
---------------------------- Rivendell in the Middle of the Night ---------- ------------------  
  
The night wind blew, ruffling Arwen hair from where it was perched over her shoulder. Arwen sighed in bliss as she continued to brush her hair. It was nights like these that she loved best. The full moon reflected its light off the pool below Arwen's balcony. The night was comfortably warm with a cool breeze blowing occasionally. Silence reigned and Arwen looked over the large expanse of trees that greeted her. Her bedroom window faced the East so that she could be one of the first to welcome the sun.  
  
The sounds of someone whimpering had awoken her early in the night. She had found that they had come from the newcomer, the small girl not yet named. She had waist length auburn hair that shined with the moon's glow. Her form lay upon a guest bed, frighteningly pale next to the mint sheets. Maids entered her room every hour straighten the sheets that became disheveled during the night. It was in between the shifts of the maids that Arwen had been awoken. Instead of summoning one of the maids, she had gone directly into the chamber herself. The newcomer was thrashing around wildly on the bed whilst she whimpered in fear. Arwen quickly rushed over to try and calm her. Soothing words had no effect on the girl that tossed the bed sheets into a mess. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. Out of nowhere, the girl began to scream. Screams that had never been heard in Rivendell suddenly shook the comfortable silence. Maids were in the room in an instant. Her brother, Elladan, also entered. His room was a hall or two down, but that did not matter.  
  
* What has gone amiss, sister? *  
  
* Out of nowhere her screams seemed to come. I know not of what has occurred in her mind. *  
  
Seconds later, the girl's screams were silent. By now, however, more people had happened to filter into the room. Questions were abound until the Lord of Rivendell ordered all except the maids to go back to their rooms. The maids stayed and fixed the sheets. After finishing their task, they curtsied and left the room. Only six people remained, Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn, and Gandalf.  
  
It was Gandalf that first broke the silence. His words rang in all of their minds as they pondered his question and all the possible answers. "What could this occurrence mean, I wonder?"  
  
A moment of silence filled the room. The girl lay still, though her breathing was beginning to change. It was the elves that first noticed her switch in breathing. Her breaths came fuller, signifying that she was awake. Once again, it was Aragorn that approached the girl. Upon reaching the bedside, Aragorn used his hand to check her forehead. Finding it normal, Aragorn retrieved his hand.  
  
A few minutes passed before the girl seemed to gather up enough courage to open her eyes. She looked as best she could around the room, noticing only one of the occupants, Aragorn. Her question was oddly enough, not surprising. Licking her lips with what moisture she still contained in her mouth, she spoke her very few words. "Human?"  
  
Aragorn nodded his head in agreement, muttering a soft, "Aye."  
  
She seemed to smile wistfully as her eyes fluttered closed. "Lucky." A sigh of anguish soon followed as if she had seen something behind her lids that she would have rather not. Her eyes opened once more, but none spoke as they did. For this time, they were not the baby blue irises of earlier. Now they were a green so deep that it seemed to reach into your soul hold you there, paralyzed in awe. They had a soft glow to them, almost greenish, yet not quite. Aragorn blocked her eyes from the views of the others, which both had either forgotten or not known were in the room.  
  
"Milady," Aragorn started in a soft whisper. "Why are your eyes like that, if I may ask?"  
  
She snorted softly. A small wistful smile lingered on her face as she quoted, "What are the eyes? Two holes in the mask of life." At his confused face, she explained. "Cryptic is the easiest answer. No one ever tries to understand you then."  
  
Since Aragorn could not think of a proper response to the girl's odd ramblings, he began to inquire her as best he could without tiring her senses, which seemed to be on an overload, judging by the eyes. "Milady, I hate to interrogate you upon your first awakening, but would you be so kind as to tell me how you came to be in this city?"  
  
Closing her eyes as if she was trying to ward off memories, Dawn groaned. Her eyes opened instantly, again, as if she had seen something she wished she hadn't. "Until I trust you enough, I will not tell you everything. Until then. It has to do with an ignorant Slayer, an apathetic Goddess, and three crazed monks."  
  
Her eyes by now had returned to normal. Aragorn moved away from her front vision, allowing her to see the five other people in the room. Her response was a loud groaning and a muttered, "I need an aspirin."  
  
---------------------------- Sorry But It's the End of this Chapter -------- --------------------  
  
A/N: Opinions? Dislikes? Likes? Need. Feedback. PRONTO  
  
Hasta luego!  
  
~~Ase (Sorry. practicing for my Spanish quiz on Monday..) 


End file.
